Best Character with an Aspect
Best Charcter with an Aspect is a user project run by Anagram in 2015. Each day, there would be a new aspect, and users would vote on what was the best fictional character (from any media) to fulfill that aspect. Pastebin Link Results #1st: Baldness: Jean-luc Picard / 2nd: Homer Simpson and Stone Cold Steve Austin #2nd: Dog Owner: Yuri Lowell / 2nd: Jesse Custer, Shadow, Charlie Brown #3rd: Tsundere: King Dedede / 2nd: Rin Tohsaka #4th: President: Michael Wilson / 2nd: David Palmer, The Boss of 3rd Street, Solidus Snake #5th: Beard: Iroh / 2nd: Daniel Bryan #6th: Physical Disability: Big Boss / 2nd: Professor X #7th: Artificial Intelligence: GLaDOS, Aigis / 2nd: T-800, Android 18, EDI #8th: Nobility/Royalty: King of all Cosmos / 2nd: DQ5 Hero, Lelouch #9th: Short: Tyrion Lannister / 2nd: Edward Elric #10th: Non-real hair color: Trunks / 2nd: Ilyria, Dex-Starr #11th: Swordsman: Inigo Montoya / 2nd: Kenshin Himura #12th: Spy: James Bond / 2nd: Big Boss #13th: Captain: Hook, Malcolm Reynolds / 2nd: Picard #14th: French Accent: Fantomex, Leon (The Professional) / 2nd: Edmond Dantes #15th: Undead: Undertaker / 2nd: Liv Moore, Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen #16th: Snarky: John Constantine / 2nd: James 'Sawyer' Ford, Phoenix Wright #17th: Amnesia: Geralt of Rivia / 2nd: Phoenix Wright, Leonard Shelby #18th: Priest: Jesse Custer, Nicholas D. Wolfwood / 2nd: Nightcrawler #19th: Heterochromia: Yuna / 2nd: Spike Spiegal, This Poochyena (http://pre00.deviantart.net/576e/th/pre/f/2015/078/1/6/chin_by_ffxazq-d8mb26h.jpg) #20th: Redneck: Daryl Dixon / 2nd: Stone Cold Steven Austin #21st: Giant Robot Pilot: Tommy Oliver / 2nd: Liquid Snake, Fei Fong Wong #22nd: Giant Minion: Kronk / 2nd: Fezzik #23rd: Mad Scientist: Hubert J Farnsworth / 2nd: Emmet Brown #24th: Hacker: Kinzie Kensington, Felicity Smoak / 2nd: Case, Trinity #25th: Chosen One: Zelos Wilder / 2nd: Harry Potter #26th: Magical Girl: Akemi Homura / 2nd: Ayumu Aikawa, Nico Minoru/Sister Grimm #27th: Albino: Albedo / 2nd: Kevin Smith, Captain Cold #28th: Fat: Homer Simpson / 2nd: Robert Baratheon #29th: Bumbling Sidekick: Pinky / 2nd: Kronk #30th: General/Admiral: Roy Mustang / 2nd: Maes Hughs, William Adama #31st: Serial Killer: Hannibal Lecter / 2nd: Light Yagami, Johan Liebert #32nd: Hippie: The Dude / 2nd: Shaggy #33rd: Monkey: Dixie Kong / 2nd: Donkey Kong #34th: Stalker: Harley Quinn / 2nd: Matoi Tsunetsuki #35th: Retired: Mordin Solus / 2nd: Solid Snake #36th: Gay/Lesbian: Albus Dumbedole / 2nd: Wallace Wells #37th: God/dess: Amaterasu / 2nd: Palutena, Hades (Hercules), Haruhi, Death of the Endless, Holo #38th: Space Marine/Soldier: Samus Aran / 2nd: Commander Shepard #39th: Blindness: Toph / 2nd: Matt Murdock #40th: Learning Disability: Forrest Gump / 2nd: Charlie Kelly #41st: Monk: Tie: Adrian Monk and Aang #42nd: Villain with Code: Doctor Doom, Dexter Morgan, Dr. Horrible #43rd: Bisexual: Oberyn / 2nd: John Constantine, Rin Tohsaka #44th: Supermodel: Rise Rujikawa / 2nd: Derek Zoolander, Junko Enoshima #45th: Dragon: Toothless / 2nd: Spyro #46th: Musician: Chef / 2nd: Scott Pilgrim #47th: Split Personality: Tyler Durden / 2nd: Bruce Banner/The Hulk #48th: Obsessive-Compulsive: Riddler / 2nd: Adrian Monk, Death the Kid #49th: Antihero: Yuri Lowell / 2nd: Elim Garak, Magus, The Punisher, Kiritsugu Emiya #50th: Exiled: Zuko / 2nd: Riven #51st: Father: Homer Simpson / 2nd: Octodad, Walter White #52nd: Mother: Malory Archer / 2nd: Mrs. Frisby, Sarah Connor, Lucille Bluth #53rd: Medical Doctor: Gregory House / 2nd: Hush, Kenzo Tenma #54th: Drug Addict: Jesse Pinkman / 2nd: Bane #55th: Virgin: Claude Frollo / Eikichi Onizuka, Marcus Cole, The 40 Year-Old Virgin Category:User Projects